DTKAU BOOK FOUR (4) THE FINAL OPTION
by azgbchdfjlvhmnsshwawprytthking
Summary: Probably the best book in the Dungeons and Dragons The Worlds Largest Dungeon Kai Abridged Ultra series of novels.
1. Whispers of the Demon FOWLORETUGALOW

DTN S4E1 THE WHISPERS OF THE DEMON FOWLORETUGALOW

Alright, cough

you are going to be

continueing

I think you're

level fourteen (14)

right now

so...

we're what

I think what we are

going to do is the

FINAL OPTION

and uh...

you are going to be

taking on a demon

I think...

So be

cautious

the entire region

was designed specifically

to hold a powerful

demon

uh...

having a little trouble

reading this

bump

stares into your eyes

the demons name is

Fowloretugalow

though this cell was

of primordial importance

several (4-7) groups of

minor demons

and lesser undead creatures

were also held prisoner

here

when the cataclysm

that shook the

entire dungeon hit

most of these fiendish

minions escaped

the special cell in

which the mighty

demon lord

wizened prisoned

remained completely entact

over the years

several (4-7)

groups of explorers

and settlers came to the

region the great

cell remained un

Disturbed

(the sound of silence)

and undiscovered

approximately

fifty (50)

years

ago

the last remnants of

the Order of

Myrune

were

summoned here

for mysterious reasons

yet only Myrune

an ancient Goddess of the

Oceans

travel and vigiliance

knows why

they were brought here

basically to faste

their inevitable demise

it is still possible to

gather much of what

went on

during their stay

however for the remnants

and records of

the paladins of

Myrune

can be found barried here

most of these fragments

can be found information

well hidden

the clues are scattered

through the region

Perhaps sensing the

the crumblings of the

Prison wards of the

the room instructed

worshipers and servants

to assemble in this region

of the dungeon

no one (1) new why

they were brought together

in the bowls

of this forgotten place

accept for the fact

be instrumental

in turning the tide

at the undermining

un undetermined

moment

most were paladins

and priest of the claim

only the wizard Aurum

arrived without

being summoned

seeing he dreamt

his destiny

when

the final pilgrim arrived

forty (40) one (1) (41)

men

one (1) occupied the

Garrison

established

...

it was widely

believed by those

forty (40) one (1) (41)

habitants

where were

the end of the line

of the tradition

of worshipers

of Myrune

So...

They waited (weighted)

without further explanation

Fowloretugalow

that's the name of the

demon we're going to be

try and be hunting

or or I don't know

if I'm saying that right

Fowloretugalow

Fowloretugalow

this prison

broken open

Myrune

some deity

that we're going to

be helping

revealed her plans

with the exception

of Aurum

I don't know if

this guy(is) going

to be coming up

or if he(is) already

dead

they were all already

asked to give their lives

to fight the powerful demon

that escaped!

I'm not going to be asking

you to give your life

to fight this demon

...

uh...

because I think you

can take him

at level fourteen (14)

you did just slay

a new (Anu)

deity of the Goblins

uh...

the God King of Goblins

Argliss

you killed him

in last section

so if you can kill

Argliss

which was a

GoblinGodKing

then I think you can

take on a

escaped convict

demon

knodes head

gives reassurance

personally

let(us) find out

back to reading

Aurum's paled battle

recorded in only one (1)

place

the sole account...

the soul account!

The Last Battle

subsequent demise

of the servants of

Myrune

since Aurum

was it's only living

witness of the room

no evidence can be

found

shrugs

shakes reality

it is important to note

that ethearal travel

is possible

and uh...

to a powerful expert

uh... expert (lol)

Wizard Aurum pupil

moments after he arrived

the boundaries of

ethearal plane

Conquered abruptly

one (1) hundred (00) feet (')

(100')

in every direction

around the alter

and they're clearly

visible

if the subject can

see objects in the

ethearal (ethereal)

plane

blinks

though if any of you guys

have ethersight

and can see ghost

(aethereal?)

you might be seeing

a lot of them right now

in this demon prison

that we're going to

be going into

a lot of people died here

there might be a lot of

LOST spirits

in the ethereal plane

lamenting

their lives and deaths

in this region

though they are in

the ethereal plane

that does not

neccessicarily make

them ghost(s)

Ghosts are capable of

moving objects and

attacking you

and an ether spirit

is just a hallucinogenic

experience if you have

ether vision

or ethersight


	2. Canto 2 the Good Aligned Shrine

DTN S4E2 S4E2 The Good Aligned Shrine

rubs nose

(more like rubs knows)

looks into you

and there is not

really anything impressive

about ether sight

unless the ethereal spirit

you are witnessing

some sort of important

information

and usually they do not

(I know what thats like)

We're going to be moving

through the forgotten

Paladin

Garrison

when the Knights

Paladins and Priest

of Myrune

summoned to the dungeon

they established the base

of operations

the Garrison

of rooms

though

the servants of my room

survived evidence of the

passage

is evident throughout

the AreA

it was Myrune

a minor GOD(des)

of the Ocean(s)

TRAVEL & VIGILANCE

summoned her last

worshiper

so that the region of

past dungeon prisoners

at the time those

who answered

the goddesses called

not knowing what was

expected

of them

they stayed here for more

than three (3) years

for one (1) day their

apprentice

was finally revealed to

THEM

moments before the W.I.L.D.

(wild)

demon imprisoned

the room broke free

the last servants of the

Myrune

both willing gave up

their lives

to help an Angel

destroy the DEMON

CALLED

FOWLORETUGALOW

What?

I thought we were going

to be slaying this

DEMON

according to what I just

read an Angel already did

THAT

well lets hope this area

still has some significance

none but the Wizard Aurum

knew of their sacrifice

though were it not for the

brave men and women

of the Order of Myrune

the demon would unleash

it's wrath

on the whole World

forgotten guard room

the broken table lies

amidst a crumbled

in the several remains

of this otherwise

crumbled room

oddly enough this room

is not saturated

with the same dust

as others in the area

its an... er-er-erily

QUIET

and the walls are unwashed

former storage room

a few broken chairs line the

(sounds like WWF WWE)

it appears this room

a few chains

stacked there

wood is rotted

and arms infested

ethereal filchers lair

secret door

solid stone door

indistinguishable

from the WALL

massive door spins

vertical

central spindal

so pushing the left side

of the door

of the right side

swinging up

ward

...

of this chamber opens

the stench is released

darkness and flux release

effected light sparkles

what a Shine!

(Shinning)

a closer look reveals

a proud shape moving

slowly

it's mort consumed by

THE LIGHT

FEAR

...

this is the home of

a large ethereal

Filcher

...

Oh no...

There is something in

the ethereal realm

that can harm us

...

I was wrong

(Wong fei Ra wink emoticon

this creature arrived

at the prison

at some time after

the WIZARD

AURUM

successful experiment

gather alived

things gems bats

babbles

and a shiny object

ss

over the years

southern would travel

out of me

the ethereal pocket

it's survival instinct

prevailed

the concept of leaving

for extended period(s)

well this thing

is capable of attacking

US

it chooses not to

because it also feels

threatened by our pressence

so it stays in the ethereal

REALM

and lets us pass

however...

you already know a spell

to get it

to force it

out of the ethereal realm

and you don't want a

dangerous thing

lurking in this room

so you force it

out of

the ethereal realm

and banish it

from reality

gaining some XP

(experience)

you go to a scorched room

the floors and walls

of this room are

surprisingly clean

the most prominent feature

is small

and tried standing

against the easternwall

simple wooden shrine is

engrained with an ancient

Symbol

the followers of Myrune

use this small shrine

to meditate in quiet

solace (solitude)

good aligned fields

feel at comfortable

AT EASE

when they enter the chamber

all good

(I say that sometimes)

rest for at least one (1)

hour (60 units of 60 units)

the room

and are BLESSED

they benefit from the effect

and spend another twelve (12)

hours (60 units of 60 units)

(base unit pulse of heart)

followers at the shrine

it is good

aligned

and you are blessed

for spending time here

...

you feel twice (x2) as

good as you normally do

looks up

while there is nothing there

you enter into the main

temple

an intolerable stench

escapes from the door

of this chamber

temporarily dolling

occuplance

high voltage ceiling

(check for yourself)

(if played right)

painted walls

inside the place

powerful scent

enough to make even

the strongest dwarf

belch in disgust

...

it is a (uh)

a horribly decayed

DIRE RAT

CORPSE

in the corner

that creates

the odor hear

(LONGTAIL?)


	3. Canto 3 Insanity Mist Painting

DTN S4E3

There is some sort of Ooze

known as a Slimey Doom

(DOOM)

tries to attack you

you probably light it

on fire or something

er... uh...

Cause I don't know

how well weapon damage

is on oozes

maybe you have some way

of shooting a magic missile

AT IT

*furrows brow

like Barry Allen*

(I don't find that funny)

you destroy it

and uh...

you continue

gaining XP

(experience)

former armory

Locked in traps

and without

former armory

looks at you

it's probably not even

gotten any

function anymore

...

Arms & Armor

Honestly just pass it

former assistance office

former commander's chamber

former commander's meeting

room

FAKE DOOR

FORMER STORE

former common room

college meading room

former meditation chamber

if there is a meditation

chamber we might as well

meditate for a while

(a little bit)

runes are lieing on the floor

small room

the blankets are dusty

clothen

(Klauth)

this place were painted

soothing green shade

cracks of the gun

were in trouble

otherwise smooth surfaces

revealing dark bedrock

behind

So...

I guess we won't be

meditating in the former

meditation chamber

look meditation up

... you're too old

Passive

former barracks

enter into the cockatrice

MAZE

if only

we had a MINOTAUR

here

Minotaurs are never lost

and always have a sense

of direction

and find fear very

frustrating

in confusing places

the walls here are worn

the doors turn sharpley

at random corners

and intervals

and at end of breath

abruptly

in addition

the cells sit quietly

in the walls

muffling footsteps

speech (each)

you get attacked

magical creatures

that look like giant

roaches

(sounds familure)

you slay the giant roaches

they were still only

about the size of dogs

or cats

probably nine (9)

(3 + 3 + 3)

in total (=)

you gain XP

(experience)

former guardpost

the moment the door's

latches is turned

swings inward

as a giant pendulum

(Nightwish

The Poet and The Pendulum)

the ceiling descends

(or Deicide)

six (6) nail holes

six (6) feet (') (6')

off the ground

found resting on

it's side

the southeastern corner

in an old wooden chair

with three legs

(FMA AMV)

(yikes)

(not what it sounds like)

former sparring room

...

two (2) greats

stone chairs face the

each other across

across the room wide room

as if it was waiting for

opportunity

opposing generals to sit

and watch their champions

compete

the chair to the west

resembles

a sailing vessel

(Come Sail Away)

(Specifically Cartman)

(*a*tman)

the back support being

large mass with two (2)

across beams

(those fall sometimes)

(Watchout: IT)

an armrest tapping into

the symbolence

prow

the chair

is to the east

shaped to look like

nothing less

a Tsunami

(nickmafe for a friend)

(and DVBBS)

rolled back

(wasn't expecting that)

and on itself

preparing to

bouse whoever

sits on the

...

throne

and it's power

myth (meth)

both chairs are set about

(Spinnin')

ten (10) feet (')(10')

above their perspective

WALLS

there is an insanity mist

uh... vapor trap

you accidently trigger the

insanity mist

and it enhaled

insanity mists

you have to make fortitude

and WILL

SAVES

to try and avoid

going into a temporal state

of

insanity

from the

insanity myst

you come out of your

DELUSIONS

and your insanity

and all your hallucinations

of things that weren't

really there

subside

you go back into a

normal state of mind

large mural room

roll the rows (rose)

the rose of gad

Goblin and Gnoll statues

arranged in this room

trashed with the most

Stark and empty rooms

in the area

several (4-7) murrals

upon (a pond) the walls

sho-shows a knife

in shinning gold armor

(knight?)

standing at the prow

of a ship

looking out into the

endless Ocean

the West All

hall wall

depicts

a battle

between

a battle ship

(battleship)

and a coiled sea serpent

as a bolt of lightning

comes down from the sky

to strike the serpent

shows an east wall

breathtaking picture

of a woman looking out

calm sea

and sunset

as if

waiting to return

waiting for the return

of her

BELOVED

(Rumi)

These murals are

magically protected

and the painting itself

is afraid that you might

damage it

so it summons

(forest temple phantom)

Gnolls

(sounds like nulls)

and Gargoyles

(not like Disney's)

uh... to attack you

to try and kill you

so that you don't have any

options

(button)

you don't have any

opportunity

to damage the painting

because the painting

itself

WANTS TO SURVIVE

ON ITS OWN

and magically summons

gargoyles and gnolls

(but not gnomes)

G-N-O-L-L-S

(not noels)

Gnolls

they are like jackle headed

uh... uh...

little monsters

(like children)

uhmm...

(jackle headed

like Anubis)

(if you are greek)

(or at least think you are)

at least ten (10) Gnolls

and uh...

you you slay

and er... uhm... destroy

them...

for XP... (experience)

and you are getting good

XP (experience)

by the way (BTW)

uh...

you should be

level fifteen (15)

relatively soon...


	4. Canto 4 Ash the Trickster and Amarantiel

S4E4 Ash And Ama

DTN S4E4

PATH OF DESTRUCTION

The Demon imprisoned

in room (rune)

had many names

his true name is unknown

and is perhaps the main

reason that they fly away

insistantly

LUCIFER

(cough! WHAT!)

*just trying to get

your attention*

(its a FOX show now)

for the sake of

reference however

he is most often

reffered to as

FOWLORETUGALOW

which translates

(I can feel this in my legs

and in my eyes)

as the common

Clever Ash

or

Ash the Trickster

in addition to his

ability

to escape imprisonment

of any kind

Ash is renowned for being

a malicious tormentor

so we are not going

to be calling him

Fowloretugalow

we're going to be calling

him Ash

because Fowloretugalow

is a difficult name

in common speech

at least for us

we can't keep on

saying Fowloretugalow

we're we're going to get

that confused

(biting my teeth)

we're just going to

call him Ash

its what we're going to

turn him into

he's a demon after all

looks at you again

he's a demon

Ash was found by a group

of Angels

and captured

(like in Pokemon)

(Rudolf)

and then transported

into the cells (red nose)

anti-chamber

after completion (Cell)

the demon offered

little

Resistance

(the fall of man)

until the last

moment

when he pushed a soul

(us all)

A Solar Angel named

Amarantiel

Am-are-ant-teal

Am-are-ant-teal

Amarantiel

A Solar Angel named

They're... really powerful

So-Solar Angels... I mean

Solar Angels are

about three (3) levels

more powerful

than

the

TARRASQUE

(level 30 in 4th)

(I think he means

CR but this is

discrepant)

or so it is written

and this Solar Angel's name

is

Amarantugalow...

(I mean)

Amarantiel

they usually have tiels

in the Dis

Last part

Southwestern names

sometimes

So its...

Amarantiel

Amarantiel

the Solar Angel

(I would have thought

it was Raziel)

he's a new challenge rating

twenty (20) three (3) (23)

we should probably avoid

him at this time

less we be completely

DESTROYED

down to our soul

(Sole Ra)

or

be imprisoned

in the

into the (Sea)

Demon uhh...

Prison

that we are in!

or or

wait!

maybe

we could help

Amartugalow

tiel

Let's just call him Tiel

(DEAL)

LAUGHTER

uncomfortable smile

heheh

Solar Angels

(SA stands for Sword Art)

(online)

gr...

powerful

(more like Animerantiel)

(get it?)

...

(Oh come on!)

Amarantiel

(Anime-rantiel)

which means

Unfading Vigilance

in the Celestial tongue

new th...

there would be no escape

from the Cell

he accepted his imprisonment

fighting to subdue Ash

in order to haste

en the freazing process

though unable to find the

prevent one (1) chain

from the

attacking itself

attaching itself

to his body

Amarantiel

redirected

and the other

seven (7) chains

to Ash itself

to its body

Amarantiel

Am Ama

(Amn)

Amarantiel

it could be

Amarantiel

I just noticed that the

word RANT

is in the middle of his

name and that Am(a)

uh...

first part so that its

AMA-RANT-TIEL

Amarantiel

(spelt like Amarantiel

in common)

kinda sounds like

I'ma going to rant to you!

(but not RAVE?)

I've got a prepared

SPEECH

and a rant is

already prepared

to uh...

say at you

this is what Solar Angels due

they try and talk you into

a corner (CT)

if Amarantiel

thought his unjust

investment would be

spent in a quiet

conflict-conflee-

if Amarantiel

fought his

just investment

would be spent in the

flies contemplation

(Lord of the Flies)

(Read it too many times)

(Back to School)

Then he was quickly corrected

by ASH

(Pokemon?)

or uh...

Fowloretugalow

(Magic?)

...

From the first

(Then there is no

Pleasing you)

hour of their

confinement

Fowloretugalow

initiated a telepathic

dialogue

(Plato or Buddha?)

with

Amarantiel

over the centuries

of their telepathic

dialogue

back and forth

with each other

and such all they had

to do was

communicate telepathically

with the uh... WARDEN

(Just say Thea already)

(Meteorite of Anu)

Prisoner because

(Psh. Gilgamesh)

that's all they had to do

They uh...

(Murderer of Zues

and mother of Athena?)

Cell

with each other

(Sell!)

and some demon

(another solar angel?)

of some power

(We'll need Socrates)

but uh...

(Hades?)

(Purple Planet?)

They formed a telepathic

Dialogue

and started getting to

know each other

Amarantiel

and

Fowlore

Fowloretugalow

looks away

telepathic dialogue

with Amarantiel's

over the centuries

it looks like they talked

for centuries

So uh... (Saa)

Who knows?

Embedded thoughts

and voices into

Amarantiel's

mind

menancing came to the Angel

and falsely imprisoned

giving the last hundred (00)

years...

of their imprisonment

demon twisted

it's soothing words

into Amarantiel

believed Ash

another Solar Angel

so it looks like

that's how

(how did this happen?)

Fowlorga

Tugalow

(Tuco?)

Escaped

(atlasatman)

he uh... poisoned

(was here)

Solar Angel's mind

over hundreds of years

(00S)

of Imprisonment

and just made him

LOOSE IT!

get confused!

(IVEN OOZE)

Why was he here?

er... ya know

For as long as the

Solar Angels

keeping him

PRISONER

(Jackie Chan movie)

he is a prisoner himself

(PASS)

while he has to

keep on keeping on

watching the demon

through all that time

of centuries

...

(Master of Fate)


	5. Canto 5 THE EARTHQUAKE!

S4E5 the earthquake

DTN S4E5

...

prolong pause before start

The final key

before unlocking Ash

Prison

Came

(Kain)

when the

Wizard

Aurum

arrived (ME DLC Arrival)

decade or so ago

because Aurum was going

to slay

Fowloretugalow

uh...

under the uh...

orders of thee

uh...

Lesser

Deity

or

Goddess

MYRUNE

and uh...

THATS

when everything

fell apart

it looks like

Aurum

built a laboratory

and Ash took the

opportunity to

speak telepathically

with the Wizard

and probably Drew

Aurum insane

too

this guy used to be good

honestly that demon

is projecting on you

thoughts into his head

he

he's just quite mad

"quite mad you know"

he's an insane man you know

turns away

...

a decade or so ago

Aurum

spoke telepathically

(delay)

BELOVED the Demon

false imprisonment

Angel

the demon Fowloretugalow

was placed

in a spell within the

Prison

Complex

the Demon told Aurum

it was impossible

for him to gain freedom

without also setting the

demon free

Aurum

was

Torn

against telling him

(Heim)

anyone had hit spoken

to prevent the possiblity

of some one freeing

uh...

feeing the angel...

that was uh...

You'd also release the Demon

(GODSMACK)

Ash's steadfast refusal

of all offers of assistance

otherwise the demon would be

set free (not always good)

convinced Aurum

(call me Keystroke)

that the voices in his head

outially came from himself

the uh... Angel Amarantiel

poesing as Amarantiel

Ash asked nothing of the

WIZARD

but occasionally

conversed with Aurum

during his studies

leased conversations

became frequent frequent

and as Aurum asked Ash

for Advice

(I can think of some

one better)

on magicaly theories

and practices

While working

in his lab

...

work ethic

work have

the creation

of magical weaponry

Ash set in motion

the plan that would lead

Inevitable

release

...

Aurum complained about

spending too much time

entertaining his forge

to roots sufficient

he and his research

was suffering because

of it

(Oh fit)

Ash suggested

placing wards on

the front of the forge

to reflect the heat back

into the walls

a higher level of heat

was damed

he was maintained

not coincidentally

this would also focus

a great

amount of heat

on the stone wall

surrounding the prison

Aurum however did not

know

how close he was

to Ash's icy prison cell

it was this mixture of

intense close

prison advice

and heat from the forge

(Or like an explosive Implosive

device... More Like an Atomic

BOMB... Hey that's catchy... ;) )

Separating the ice

(The Sun is shinning but the

ice is still slippery)

to the water

Spoiled away

(Don't call me that)

(Spirited Away)

(Your about to see my MAD)

enter the forge

(MAD MAX)

north the wall was weekended

Fowloretugalow

and

Amarantiel

broke free

(How can you...?)

When Ash and Amarantiel

(this is no time for wordplay)

broke through the wall

(That's what Magnar would have

DONE)

of the prison

the members of the Order

Myruneduh

I don't know who the

Order of Myruneduh is...

uh... it could just be

a translation of the different

languages

interpretor interpretation

of the Order of Myrune

or it could be something

different with a similiar

sounding name

...

The Brave followers of

Myruneduh fought

the Demon

Aurum who

used a number of illusions

to trick Amarantiel

into activating his

TRUE SIGHT

it was then the Veil was lifted

from the Angel's eyes

And Amarantiel

Now understood the nature

of Ash's Trickery

the Paladins of Myruneduh

gave their lives

to allow Amarantiel

to see through the Demon's

TRICKERY

(Trick or Treat)

their sacrifice allowed

the Angel to

regain his senses

instantly slay the demon

shaking

the events lead to the

FINAL CONFRONTATION

between the demon and the

AMARANTIEL

used

is required to

warden an Aurum's

account

of the battle

gut punch

and we walk through Aurum's

FORMER LABORATORY

knodes

shrugs

of Fowloretugalow

and it looks like

it might have been

whatever happened might

have been (has been)

with uh...

Aurum

and Fowloretugalow

and uh...

bites lip

checks screen

Amarantiel

uh...

whatever

that was all about

(ALL THAT!)

could have been the source

of the EARTHQUAKE

which uh...

Caused... (Cuz'd)

the huge...

ya know...

rubble (debris)

debris (de-bree)

that we've been passing

and uh...

the uh...

like this parts

already deserted

what an amount

of Lore

(lol Lore like ST)

ya know

uh...

I think just from passing

through the uh...

the place

or setting

such a massive event

its uh... between

A uh... (uh oh)

Solar Angel and

A uh...

Demon(oid) of some sort

THAT WAS DEFINITELY

TELEPATHIC

became a prisoner

uhm...

gulp

and whoever this wizard

Aurum guy is

was

well

you're sort of passing through

through this uh...

eye of the storm

(rather: Eye of the Tiger)

FORM

uh...

Wha-

iYOU LEVEL UP!

TO LEVEL

fifteen (15)

checks

and we're going to be

entering into some caves

next time...

So... uhm...

Make sure to be ready

for some

spa-spa-spelunking

(SPIEL = PLAY)

(Actually no Spiel is game

Spielen is PLAY)

this is all going to be

CAVES

(Call me a TROGLODYTE)

scratching

(Iching)

next time

uh...

You are level fifteen (15)

NOW

and if I were you

I would stay avoid

of Solar Angels

Um...

Because... shrugs

They're

VERY DANGEROUS

SMILE AND LOOK UP


End file.
